Protegendo a Efemeridade
by Anita4
Summary: COMPLETA! Enquanto foge da notícia trazida pelos amigos de seus pais, Shunta se depara com a urna da armadura de Andrômeda. [Continuação de A Morte de Shun.] [Pode ser lida como independente.]
1. Chapter 1

_História escrita para a Semana Shun de Andrômeda, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. História baseada no anime._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Protegendo a Efemeridade**

**Capítulo 1**

Shunta se encolheu para dentro do cobertor. Já era primavera, quase final de abril, por isso sua mãe vinha insistindo em tirar o objeto dele desde que limpara toda a casa na virada das estações. Contudo, ele o conservara ali já que as noites vinham sendo atipicamente frias naquele mês. Fizera bem: agora aquele era seu forte, seu mundo ideal. Enquanto se mantivesse ali, Shunta não ouviria sobre a morte de sua mãe.

Ele perdera o pai antes mesmo de nascer, de acordo com a mãe, seu pai, Shun, morrera sem saber que teria um filho. Os dois também não eram casados, de forma que Shunta fazia parte do registro familiar de sua mãe apenas, um registro com apenas duas pessoas já que a mãe mesma era órfã e não conhecera os pais: June e Shunta.

June estava sempre fora a trabalho, por outro lado, fazendo com que Shunta houvesse passado parte de sua vida na mansão de sua empregadora e fosse educado diretamente pelo mordomo, Tatsumi. Fora um menino feliz, tinha que admitir. Nunca se sentira solitário com todos os amigos da mãe e até do pai presentes.

No entanto, como June morara muito tempo na África e em outros lugares, assim como seu pai, os amigos da família era uma lista extensa de pessoas de todas as raças e todos sempre estranhavam quando a mãe punha as roupas sociais para trabalhar. Essa era a forma que Shunta sempre a via, no entanto. Era a imagem da mãe, assim como se lembrava do pai pela foto em que Shun usava um suspensório em uma calça branca com uma blusa verde.

Não combinavam, sempre pensara. Shun não combinava com sua mãe: uma mulher forte, imbatível em qualquer argumento em que o menino de dez anos já entrara com a progenitora. Por isso, ele morrera enquanto trabalhava Shunta não lembrava mais onde. E por isso, Shunta se prometera ser tal como a mãe: forte, inabalável, invencível.

"_Mas seu pai também era um homem muito forte, filho_", dizia June em algum tipo de ilusão. Afinal, como alguém tão forte podia morrer devido a trabalhos burocráticos como os que se fazia para a Fundação? Era o mesmo que sua mãe, não podia ser perigoso, sempre pensara.

Shunta ouviu passos e a porta de seu quarto se abriu para um homem bravo. Tatsumi, o mordomo que lhe servia de babá quando a mãe viajava.

Ainda segurando a coberta, Shunta fugiu correndo pelos cômodos conhecidos de sua casa e topou com um amigo de seu pai no caminho.

- Ei, aí está você! – disse o Seiya, quando o garoto espiou de dentro de seu forte.

Acelerando novamente, ele acabou de frente para o pequeno quarto onde June não gostava que ninguém entrasse. Shunta não era realmente proibido, mas, desde que passara a entender que aquele era o quarto onde as coisas de seu falecido pai estavam, ele próprio passara a odiar o cômodo.

Puxou a porta ao sentir que Seiya e Tatsumi se aproximavam novamente e entrou, fechando imediatamente com uma tranca interna. Demorariam a achar a chave, esperava o garoto. Não acendeu a luz. Não havia nada que quisesse olhar ali, apenas sentou-se contra a porta, enrolado em seu edredom de segurança.

E agora? Não importava o quanto fugissem deles, Shunta já era crescido o bastante para já saber o que houvera à sua mãe; fugir da verdade não a faria deixar de existir, já tão fixa estava em sua mente. Seus olhos começaram a arder sem que lágrimas reconfortantes os umedecessem de volta.

Maldito, pensou ao espiar por fora da coberta grossa para o pouco que conseguia ver da sala, como se aquele cômodo fosse seu pai. Maldito! Shunta nunca gostara do pai. Nunca entendera como, em vez de se casar com a mãe, ele podia adiar tudo e continuar trabalhando. Os amigos de Shun muitas vezes o corrigiram: Shun estava realizando um trabalho importante para toda a humanidade; mas não importava o que o garoto considerasse que fosse, nada explicaria deixá-los daquela forma. Muito menos, levar agora sua mãe. Um dia ele entenderia, diziam os outros, mas a mãe nunca pareceu muito pronta a realmente explicar o conteúdo do trabalho. Nem ele curioso o bastante.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notas da Autora:**

_Depois de tanto enrolar, tô publicando esta fic aqui. Não sei se alguém no mundo já leu, mas esta é a fic que deu origem a "A Morte de Shun". Claro que você não precisa ler uma para entender a outra, aliás, nem teria graça ir lá a A Morte agora. xD Encare-a como... um ova desta fic, só um preview mesmo. Vou publicando as partes restantes todos os dias ou algo assim, serão apenas quatro! _

_A imagem de capa que uso foi tirada de um musical de _Legend of Galactic Heroes_ e modificada. E acho que é isso xD Não deixem de comentar!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Havia sonhado com Shun fazia duas noites, lembrava agora, pouco depois que June saíra em sua viagem de trabalho. O pai não usava a roupa que Shunta sempre o imaginara usar, mas sim uma espécie de uniforme, talvez uma roupa metalizada? Era um pouco vinho, talvez até um rosa mais fechado, e brilhava tanto que era difícil saber seus detalhes. Shunta chorara dento do sonho e enquanto dormia. Tentou apagar a mensagem que o pai lhe trouxera com seus olhos cheios de carinho. Como aquele podia ser Shun quando este sequer sabia possuir um filho quando de sua morte? Nunca. Era apenas sua imaginação.

Shunta levou a mão aos olhos, fazendo com que seus dedos frios diminuíssem a sensação de que seu rosto estava em chamas. Foi quando notou um brilho vindo bem do fundo do pequeno cômodo, o qual estava cheio de roupas e objetos de várias partes do mundo que o pai visitara a trabalho, principalmente da Grécia. Seria algo fluorescente?

O garoto entortou a cabeça e começou a engatinhar com a coberta ainda a seu redor. Aprendera na escola que é necessário exposição a luz para que objetos brilhem no escuro e ele fechara a porta tão rápido... Mas devia ser isso. Era a explicação.

A luz vinha debaixo de uma mesa. Shunta removeu o pano que a cobria junto com os pequenos objetos, apesar de ele não haver visto outros que apenas caíram no chão fazendo barulho.

- Ele está aqui! – ouviu a voz de Tatsumi do lado de fora.

- Então, abram logo essa porta. – Uma voz que não conseguia identificar. Outro amigo de sua mãe ou de seu pai, provavelmente.

Após engolir em seco, Shunta voltou o olhar para a mesa, que agora revelava ser um baú. E não era ele que brilhava, mas algo lá dentro.

- Shunta, abra esta porta! – A voz familiar repetiu com força, quase o compelindo a fazer como se a ordem partisse de sua própria mãe.

- Esta não é a sala com as coisas do Shun? – desta vez, era Seiya quem perguntava com tom despreocupado.

- Creio que sim, - confirmou Tatsumi, soando mais distante dos outros dois. – June nunca gostou que os objetos relacionados ao Santuário ficassem expostos e sempre insistiu que eu controlasse o Shunta dentro da mansão por isso.

- Faz sentido, - disse Seiya.

- Uma frescura. Se o moleque quiser seguir a vida do pai, que faça como queira. Esconder como se fosse algo de que se envergonhar é uma tolice.

- É, eu ia querer criar meu filho na Grécia, - ponderou Seiya, - Mas acho que June também tem sua razão, não é como se eu houvesse perdido minha esposa daquele jeito.

Shunta parou de prestar atenção quando ouviu uma batida de dentro do baú. E novamente. Era para ser assustador aquele som metálico, mas seu coração batia forte com alguma agitação. Algo quente embalava-o, confortava-o. E o garoto percebeu-se chorar tal como naquele sonho, quando achara que sentira raiva, tristeza ou até temor. Agora, ele não conseguia mais decidir o que era, apenas que não era um choro ruim. Ele estava triste, era verdade, mas a sensação que lhe causaram a luz vinda daquele baú e a vinda de seu pai no sonho a ponto de levá-lo às lágrimas era longe de ser tristeza.

Como abrir? Contorceu os lábios e bochechas enquanto suas sobrancelhas afundavam de sua testa. Algo se mexia e emitia luz dali de dentro, tinha que ter como abrir aquela urna. Sentiu o desenho em relevo com a palma da mão até encontrar uma argola.

- Tatsumi, vai demorar a pegar essas chaves? – Alguém do lado de fora gritou assustando Shunta.

Não conseguiu ouvir a resposta vinda de longe.

- Do jeito que está desesperado... – Seiya disse com o tom ainda completamente dissonante dos demais.

- Eu só não gosto de perder tempo.

- Sabe... June e você nunca se deram, sequer são da mesma família. O que exatamente você faz aqui?

- Retorno a pergunta a você, Seiya.

Shunta continuou a procurar qualquer abertura na urna, mas não havia nada. Apenas a argola e duas alças. Então, aquilo era para se carregar? Parecia tão pesado... Ele pulou sobre o objeto para ir ao outro lado.

Continuará...

_Anita_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:  
**

Espero que alguém esteja gostando. ^^ Agradeço a todos os que leram até aqui e espero que continuem acompanhando apesar de ser uma história tão simplezinha. :D De qualquer forma, gostei bastante de escrevê-la, rs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- É só que, da forma como está agindo, me faz pensar que você quer o Shunta.

Shunta parou novamente ao ouvir Seiya dizer seu nome. Querê-lo? Um amigo de seu pai iria cuidar dele agora? Era verdade que eles vinham muito à sua casa, quase todos querendo conhecer melhor o filho do amigo, mas sua mãe sempre fora incisiva em manter alguma distância daqueles homens. Poucas eram as exceções, os que frequentavam a mansão de Saori Kido, principalmente, talvez por ser difícil evitar. Estes Shunta reconhecia facilmente: Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga. Havia ainda outros que conheceram o pai, mas não se diziam muito próximos, como Ban, Geki, Jabu... Ninguém nunca se vestia tão bem quanto sua mãe quando saía para trabalhar. Era difícil acreditar que representassem uma Fundação tão poderosa usando roupas tão simples. Só uma amiga de sua mãe parecia bem vestida quando estava visitando sua casa, a Marin. Shunta gostava dela, já que lembrava um pouco o jeito da June. Esperava que sendo órfão agora, caso não pudesse ficar na Fundação, ficasse com aquela mulher.

As batidas metálicas o despertaram das lembranças, agora amargas, de sua mãe. Estavam mais fortes, logo seriam ouvidas de fora do cômodo também. Precisava se apressar e desvendar aquele objeto que pertencera ao pai.

Mas por quê? Shunta parou com a mão na argola. Sua mãe realmente nunca desejara que o filho seguisse sua carreira. Sempre lhe dissera para estudar, para que possuísse boas opções de futuro, que ela estava garantindo que Shunta não tivesse que trabalhar para a Fundação. Querer ver aquilo de seu pai soava agora como se traísse sua mãe, quando lhe prometera estudar e se formar no colégio, como nem ela nem o pai puderam fazer.

Nesse mesmo momento, a porta se abriu, deixando uma claridade ofuscante entrar no quarto.

- Shunta? – perguntou Seiya, provavelmente não o vendo de trás do baú. Ótimo, bastava se encolher ali e talvez ainda tivesse tempo de desvendar aquele mistério.

- Que barulho é esse? – Tatsumi foi o segundo a entrar, com a voz trêmula.

Então, não estava sonhando com outra mensagem de Shun? Outras pessoas também ouviam aquela caixa, né?

- Esse cosmo... – A terceira pessoa entrou.

- Deve vir das coisas dele, Ikki. Estão em toda parte, né?

Ikki? O amigo de seu pai se chamava Ikki?

Os olhos de Shunta aumentaram e um desespero o invadiu ao ouvir aquele nome. Ele queria sua mãe, queria ser um bebê novamente e chorar para June. Não importava mais o que estivesse naquela caixa, não era seu pai, muito menos sua mãe. Aquela reação era exatamente porque Shunta sabia que Ikki era o nome do irmão de Shun, o nome de seu tio. Tantos anos sem vê-lo e o garoto já havia esquecido aquela pessoa que sempre lhe mandava presentes no aniversário, mas nunca aparecia. Nada mudava então, ele ainda estava sozinho. O Seiya mesmo não tinha dito que o tio não tinha nada a fazer ali?

- Este cosmo não é do Shun. Não totalmente. – Ikki disse, então começou a andar pela sala.

Shunta se encolheu como se pudesse ficar invisível, mas não o logrou antes de o tio pôr a mão em suas costas, como que o comandando a se erguer. O garoto obedeceu, lançando um olhar assustado aos presentes. Onde estava sua coberta?

- Oh, ele tava aqui mesmo! – Seiya sorriu.

Tatsumi pareceu suspirar.

- Vamos? A senhorita Saori pediu que o levasse a ela, - disse Seiya, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Shunta olhou para o tio. Mesmo não podendo descrevê-lo momentos antes, aquele era mesmo seu tio Ikki.

- Espera! O baú! Por favor, me deixa abrir o baú!

- Mas, Shunta, a senhorita Saori vai ficar preocupada, - respondeu Seiya. – E sua mãe não gostava muito que viéssemos aqui, né? – E voltou-se para seu tio. – É por isso que não quer levar você? Por que a June não o queria envolvido com a gente?

Ikki virou o rosto para baixo, ignorando o outro.

- É melhor não ser curioso, Shunta. Agora vá com Seiya, enquanto eu recolho as coisas do meu irmão.

- Recolhe? – O garoto olhou com desespero para os objetos que sempre observara de longe. Nunca se interessara por eles, mas eles sempre estiveram ali. Era a imagem de seu pai; se alguém também os levasse, Shunta achava que ficaria órfão ainda mais uma vez. – Mas isto é meu! Eram da minha mãe, agora é meu!

- Tatsumi, você já contou pra ele? – Seiya virou para o mordomo, que negou.

- Eu não sou burro! – Shunta disse, voltando a se abaixar para forçar a caixa a se abrir, sem resultado.

Os sons voltaram, estava bem claro, mas ele tinha certeza de que o brilho vinho rosado também estava ali, porque o calor o envolvia como antes.

- Ô moleque, vamos logo, pois a senhorita Kido está esperando! – Agora Tatsumi assumia sua verdadeira face, que sempre divertira Shunta, e se esticava para puxá-lo por cima da caixa.

- Eu ainda não terminei! E ninguém leva as coisas do meu pai! – disse-o olhando para o tio, que passara a observar a cena com os braços cruzados.

Shunta fungou alto e retornou ao baú. Sua vista estava embaçada. Por que aquilo era importante mesmo? Claro, não queria que um desconhecido como o tio levasse as coisas de sua mãe embora, mas poderia resolver essa questão depois. Não era hora para criancices, não quando não tinha mais a mãe para lhe passar a mão na cabeça. Como se June algum dia o houvesse feito no meio de alguma pirraça, pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. Faltava apenas um chicote em suas mãos para a mãe o açoitar toda vez que Shunta a contrariava. Não que ela o batesse realmente, mas June com certeza sabia de métodos mais dolorosos.

- Está tentando abrir a urna sagrada? – Seiya perguntou, esticando o pescoço por cima dos ombros de Tatsumi.

- Ela estava brilhando, aí eu ouvi um som e... – Shunta percebeu que sua história não fazia qualquer sentido, então, parou e voltou a fungar para esconder a frustração consigo mesmo. Levantando-se, apontou um dedo para o tio: - Nem ouse pôr os dedos nisto. São as coisas da minha mãe e agora elas são minhas. Não suas, ouviu?

- Hm. – Foi tudo o Ikki lhe respondera, enquanto Shunta era levado embora.

Continuará...

_Anita_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:  
**

Muito obrigada por continuar a ler esta fic! Enfim, pude revelar quem era a outra pessoa com Seiya e Tatsumi, mas acho que era emio óbvio se olhasse o nome dos personagens, né? Pensei em colocar Shun e Seiya, Seiya e Ikki, e aí acabei com os atuais, porque no final é uma história de família (muito mal planejada).

Mas achei muuuuito legal escrever esse... reencontro? Sei que o Shunta é só um personagem aleatório que criei pra esta história, mas ele cresceu muito em mim (sem contar que fiquei tanto tempo pensando no nome perfeito pro filho do Shun que eu acabo usando Shunta sempre desde então, rs). Quero escrever ao menos mais uma fic mostrando o Shunta e o Ikki, espero que gostem dela também!

Agradecimentos especialíssimos à Tsuki Moonlight. Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review. *_* Mais agradecimentos no próximo capítulo, que será o último. Espero que todos continuem comigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Um novo som e o garoto parou. Tatsumi não pareceu ouvir, nem mesmo Seiya. Àquela altura, nem parecia que o tio, ainda de braço cruzados no fundo do cômodo, sequer se importava.

- Vamos logo, moleque. – E resmungou: - Esse garoto se distrai muito fácil.

- Ah, pega leve. Ele merece, né, Shunta? – Seiya lhe sorriu, passando a mão em sua cabeça.

Shunta não se achava um pobre coitado. Talvez fosse por ingenuidade, de que a mãe lhe havia planejado o futuro de forma que não houvesse com que se preocupar, mas não achava que fosse digno de pena. Estava triste. Estava muito triste, desolado, isto era a verdade.

Novamente, pôde ouvir o som metálico, agora era claramente como se uma corrente se arrastasse.

- Acho que a armadura do seu pai está reagindo a ver o filho, - explicou Seiya assim que Shunta virou-se para ver o baú.

- Seiya, a June deixava claro que não falasse essas coisas, - brigou Tatsumi.

- É, mas... Bem, ele ouviu o barulho.

- O que tem naquele baú?

Mas ninguém respondeu a pergunta do garoto.

Shunta resistiu a novas tentativas de abri-lo. Não iria conseguir, apenas teria que seguir Tatsumi e esperar que sua mãe houvesse deixado algum plano de o que seria dele daquele dia em diante.

- Vamos, Ikki? – disse Seiya, de trás do garoto. - Você prometeu que não mexeria em nada, né?

- Prometi?

Novamente, Shunta freou e voltou-se furioso.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, Seiya, - dizia o tio. – Não é hora de sentimentalismos. E acabamos de perder um. Esta armadura que era do meu irmão será útil. Até esse moleque conseguiu sentir que Andrômeda também quer participar.

Andrômeda? O garoto olhou para o desenho do baú. Seria o nome daquela mulher? Mas que guerra? Seu coração apertou em resposta, Shunta sabia muito mais do que queria ter consciência de saber. Seu pai lhe havia contado naquele sonho. Talvez, em muitos outros também, mas dos quais ele já se esquecera.

- Ei, vocês dois! – brigou Tatsumi, apertando o pescoço de Shunta. - O que aconteceu com deixarmos ele fora disto? Vamos.

- Não, - protestou o próprio. – O meu pai... – As palavras saíam com o som estranho, quantas vezes na vida ele verbalizara aquela expressão? Não muitas. – O meu pai... Ele tem algo a ver com essa guerra? O que a Fundação tem a ver?

- Heh. – Ikki voltou-se para ele. – Seu pai foi uma das primeiras vítimas. E merecia que o filho, ao menos, o respeitasse por isso.

Shunta queria sacudir a cabeça. Seu pai morrera em um ataque terrorista, enquanto realizava trabalhos de escritório. Não havia nada com guerras. Mas, mesmo com seus dez anos, ele era capaz de calcular melhor que isso.

- Sua mãe também, Shunta, - explicou Seiya, ajoelhando-se para lhe passar a mão na cabeça. – Bem, a June com certeza não queria que soubesse disso; ela sempre considerou que o Shun não iria querer o filho envolvido nestes assuntos. Faz sentido... Seu pai sempre foi mais do tipo de não querer lutar. – Seiya riu-se ao dizê-lo.

- Não lutar? E por isso ele morreu? Ele não quis lutar e os terroristas dessa guerra o mataram?

- Algo assim, talvez.

- Nada assim, - interrompeu o tio, cruzando os braços mais uma vez. – O Shun lutava quando necessário, e o futuro da humanidade está em jogo nesta guerra. É tudo muito maior que você imagina, moleque. Por isso, volte ao seu cobertor, que você ficará mais seguro lá.

Shunta olhou automático para o pano grosso deixado no chão, mas logo se tornou ao baú.

- E a Andrômeda, essa caixa também quer lutar? Por isso você está aqui? – perguntou ao tio.

Ikki não respondeu. Apenas repetiu que fosse embora, desta vez com o rosto fixo em Tatsumi, como se o ordenasse.

- Sabe, vocês dois precisam ser mais sinceros, - interrompeu Seiya, levantando-se do chão e caminhando até o baú. Levou a mão até a argola e a puxou. – Tenho certeza de que o Shunta sempre se importou mais com o pai do que jamais demonstrou, ou não estaria tão interessado na urna sagrada. Por isso, veja com seus olhos, Shunta. Esta foi a última que viu seu pai e nem sabemos como ela voltou tão inteira para cá. Bem, acho que ainda será necessário algum reparo, mas olhe bem para o que você estava fazendo se mexer dentro da caixa.

E ele estava olhando. Fixamente. Era... Shunta não fazia ideia de o que era, mas a cor, o brilho, a sensação era tal qual a presença de Shun em seus sonhos. Por isso, seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- É apenas uma armadura. Heh. Você briga com os caras maus, bem, com os terroristas, e ela te protege, - explicou Ikki.

- Você mesmo disse quando entramos, Ikki. E acho que pra até eu tá percebendo agora, você já o notou muito antes, né? – continuava o outro homem, ainda do lado da "_armadura"_. – Andrômeda estava reagindo ao cosmo do Shunta.

- Como se um moleque mimado e superprotegido pudesse exteriorizar algum cosmo.

- Não é grande coisa ainda, mas ele tava aqui logo que entramos, enquanto brincava com a urna sagrada. Mas, no final, mesmo que tenha dito que era um desperdício o Shunta ficar fora disto, Ikki, você também o está jogando para longe de tudo e decidiu ignorar a reação de Andrômeda e até o cosmo do seu sobrinho.

- Ele é filho de dois cavaleiros. Mesmo que não haja conhecido o Shun, esse moleque já conviveu com cavaleiros demais e desenvolveu alguma sensibilidade maior que o normal. Daí, ele ter algum cosmo. Não é nossa salvação contra Zeus. Agora, leve-o logo.

Seiya suspirou, e Tatsumi pareceu tomá-lo como sinal de que lado vencera, pois colocou uma mão aberta na cabeça de Shunta a fim de empurrá-lo dali.

- Vocês dois são teimosos demais... Bem, Shunta teve a quem puxar, – completou o outro.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Tanto vinha acontecendo que, até Seiya usar aquele tom triste, o falecimento da mãe se mantivera longe de seu consciente, ainda que já mencionado anteriormente na conversa. A menção silenciosa a ela fez seu corpo se contorcer.

- Tio... – Olhou o homem desconhecido, que já descruzara o braço e agora fechava o baú com a tal armadura. – Eu sonhei com meu pai na outra noite. Não lembro bem o que ele falou, mas sim que ele me disse para confiar no senhor, pois o senhor apareceria sempre que eu precisasse. Algo assim. – Shunta não conseguiu mais segurar e fungou forte. – Pois o senhor era minha única família viva. – Por isso, ele reagira tanto à presença de Ikki ali, notava agora.

Ikki reagiu um pouco ao comentário.

- Viu meu irmão no seu sonho?

- Pode ter sido só um sonho, mas foi o que me preparou para... – Ele fungou mais uma vez -... a minha mãe. Acho.

O tio voltou o rosto para a armadura e, naquele momento, as correntes que a enfeitavam começaram a se mexer. Era aquele o barulho que Shunta ouvira. Não obstante já ou haver ouvido antes, ele pulou para trás, batendo com as costas em Tatsumi.

- Talvez, meu irmão venha te observando desde sempre. – Ikki fechou os olhos por um momento, então os abriu e assentiu.

Shunta compreendia aquelas palavras, mas não inteiramente. Seria sua idade ou apenas o fato de não conhecer o pai que lhe dificultava mais? Mas a sensação a lhe invadir era justamente as mesmas do sonho e de quando encontrou aquela armadura. Não era medo, não era tristeza, nem nada ruim, mas amparo. Muito similar a quando se aninhava em sua mãe quando de seu retorno após mais uma viagem de trabalho.

- Ei, – dizia Seiya, – a corrente escreveu algo... _Axia_? Quer dizer "_algo valioso_" em grego.

O garoto assentiu com os olhos nas letras romanas desenhadas sobre o chão. Não mais questionava o que movia aquela armadura, não valia a pena fazê-lo. Apenas sabia que ela o havia feito compreender melhor não apenas a partida de sua mãe como sua própria vida. Mas, quando achava que tudo já havia terminado naquela sala, Shunta viu que seu tio também tinha um caminho de lágrima no rosto.

- Essa foi a mensagem que a corrente mostrou quando me reuni com Shun muitos anos atrás após sermos enviados a lugares distintos para nosso treinamento, - explicou-lhe Ikki.

Shunta sentia-se febril. Antes que pudesse compreender o que se passava com o tio, sua mente pareceu ficar distante.

- Aí está, é o cosmo dele que está movendo a armadura, Ikki. – A voz de Seiya vinha de longe e abafada.

Ele deu um passo, e depois outro, e mais um até ficar o mais próximo possível daquele objeto que brilhava tal qual seu pai no último sonho. Shunta estendeu a mão para tocá-lo e quando já podia quase sentir o metal contra seus dedos, um impulso o levara para trás, acordando-o daquele transe.

- Ikki? – A voz confusa de Seiya começou a explicar ao garoto o que tinha ocorrido.

Agora, Shunta era segurado com força pelo tio.

- A armadura de Andrômeda tem razão, e você também, Seiya. Talvez até mesmo a mãe dele tivesse. – O tio o apertou ainda mais, como se tentasse segurá-lo contra outra força que o afastasse dali. – Shunta é alguém valioso para mim.

- Mas não acha que Shun gostaria de ver o filho defender Athena? Você mesmo tava dizendo algo assim.

- Talvez Shun quisesse que o filho defendesse a mãe, mas isso não é mais possível.

Ikki havia continuado a apenas segurá-lo. Não era um abraço, mas era quase isso. Bem, era de se esperar que aquela pessoa não fosse muito de atos afetuosos e nem devia ser sua intenção inicial de qualquer forma. Mas nada mudava o que o tio havia dito considerar que Shunta era. Valioso.

- Shunta. – O tio o chamou. – Eu não quero que você toque naquela armadura. Ela precisa ser devolvida ao Santuário, onde receberá uso apropriado.

- Ela parece tê-lo escolhido... – interrompeu Seiya.

- Problema dela. Este não fará parte da guerra, por mais sinais que me apareçam para o contrário. Foi Shun mesmo quem disse que eu deveria protegê-lo. E é assim que escolho fazer. Eu lutarei esta guerra no lugar do meu irmão, de minha cunhada e do meu sobrinho.

Ikki o soltou logo em seguida, mas ainda pôs a mão em sua cabeça, quase como Seiya o fizera pouco antes.

- Por isso, - continuou: - confie em mim, Shunta. Eu virei assim que precisar de ajuda. Agora vá com Tatsumi e com Seiya, enquanto eu levo esta armadura ao Santuário.

- Você não vai cuidar de mim?

- Heh. Já fiz minha parte cuidando do meu irmão. – E lhe exibiu um sorriso. – Deixo sua criação pro que quer que aquela sua mãe tenha planejado. Mas sempre que quiser fugir, venha me visitar. Digo, depois desta guerra. Agora não devo ficar muito em casa. Mas qualquer coisa, basta gritar por mim que virei na mesma hora.

- Aproveita que ele não tá muito no personagem dele. – Seiya gargalhou com alguma calma. Por fim, estendeu-lhe a mão. – Vamos, que a Saori deve estar nervosa com a nossa demora.

Shunta ainda virou-se para trás enquanto saía do quarto cheio de coisas do pai, a quem agora começava a conhecer melhor. Seu tio ainda estava de frente para a armadura, tocando-a levemente com a cabeça baixa. Por muito tempo, para ele também, Shun fora sua única família ainda viva e quem ele prometera proteger. Seu pai havia sido um pouco malvado em forçar o irmão a refazer aquela promessa com o sobrinho após ter obviamente falhado na primeira vez, pensou Shunta.

O garoto, ao menos, queria haver podido tocar na armadura que fora de Shun e, talvez, até trabalhar um dia para a Fundação tal como os pais tanto pareciam se orgulhar.

Percebia agora que, assim como o tio, Shunta nunca fora sincero com o que pensava sobre o assunto. Não obstante essa vontade que desperta pelo calor vindo daquele baú, ele forçou-se a também prometer ao tio e ao pai que sua família não o perderia para os terroristas. Tal como a mãe esperava dele, Shunta estudaria e aprenderia uma boa profissão, pois confiava que Ikki e todos os amigos de seus pais iriam muito em breve lograr sucesso no que Shun começara. Que logo todos viveriam em um mundo de paz, onde nenhum outro garoto perderia a família ou seria afastado dela em razão dos terroristas.

Shunta acenou para as costas de Ikki, esperando vê-lo novamente fora de seus sonhos.

**Fim!**

Anita, 27/06/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Ufa, mais uma publicação completa na ffnet!_

_Bem, esta fic era para ser simplesmente o Shunta descobrindo sobre o pai dele, quem ele veio ignorando a vida toda. Ou seja, o tema principal seria o Shun exclusivamente. Mas reconheço que por pouco a June dominava a história e o Ikki ainda assumiu o controle depois que eu a apaguei... Quase desisti de postar isto na Semana do Shun e acabei resumindo a história de fundo em outra fic, A Morte de Shun. Mas no final achei melhor acrescentar mais uma história à semana dele, afinal, a intenção foi de fazer uma história sobre ele, ainda que eu tenha falhado tãaao feio. Agora já sabem, se não leram a outra fic, não precisa realmente. Ela nasceu enquanto eu estava no meio desta, da mesma história desta. Até o Shunta tá lá, rs._

_Aliás, sobre o Shunta, eu nem pensei muito na personalidade dele, a intenção era que ele fosse um efeito do que aconteceu ao pai. Quero dizer com isso que boa parte da criação que a June lhe deu era para que ele se parecesse com o pai, mas de forma que desse certo e não que ele morresse em alguma batalha. Por isso, eu realmente não tentei dar nenhum traço diferenciador da personalidade dele, ao menos nenhum que eu tenha pensado conscientemente. _

_Eu não o descrevi fisicamente porque, pra mim, não importava muito sua aparência, mas se alguém estiver curioso, eu o imagino muuuito parecido com o Ryuho de Saint Seiya Omega. Menorzinho, com mais cara de criança. A cor do cabelo seria como o da June, só que mais escuro, mais pro castanho. Os olhos parecidos com os do pai! Não sou geneticista, mas bem, essa é a imagem que eu fiz dele. E ele é bem mirradinho e fofo! Um mini Shun, he he. _

_O nome eu quis fazer como ligação com o Shun, pra mostrar que a June o criou realmente como filho do Shun, ainda que não falasse muito no noivo pro filho. Fiquei por um tempo procurando o nome ideal e optei por um que juntava a ideia de efemeridade do nome do Shun com o símbolo de grosso, largo, mostrando novamente a vontade da June de corrigir o que houve com o noivo, dar a ele a vida que Shun não pudera ter. Se bem que, na minha concepção, quem deu o nome foi o Ikki, rs. Pena que não pude entrar nesses detalhes. Mas né... Não precisava da fica se mudar ainda mais pro Ikki do que já aconteceu. _

_Bem, essas foram as notas que eu queria fazer. Cabe a vocês imaginarem se o Ikki sobreviveu pro Shunta ir lá brincar com ele, né? :D_

_Agradecimentos a todos por terem lido, especialmente à Nemui por ter me ajudado na busca pelo nome perfeito pro filho do Shun. E muito obrigada à Tsuki Moonlight pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz em recebê-las; espero que tenha gostado do final. Para mais fics minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul (link no meu perfil!)  
_

_E até a próxima morte do Shun! Digo, a próxima fic!_


End file.
